


Dick and Robin

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Fred Claus
Genre: F/M, Family, Holiday, Language, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Series, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of stories starring Dick Madison (the name I gave Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character Older Man Getting Parking Ticket in Fred Claus) and Robin Ballard. Stories are listed in chronological order.





	1. Bring Me a Man This Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets a man just before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit.

It’s a beautiful day in Chicago, and everything sucks.

I woke up late because my power went out. I rushed to get ready in the dark, so I stubbed my toe and there was no hot water. I couldn’t even make coffee, though someone was kind enough to spill theirs all over me on the crowded L.

Everything was crowded. I knew it would be. That was why I wanted to leave early. The Saturday before Christmas isn’t a great day to go shopping, but it was the only time I could because I’ve been so busy with work. I didn’t even bother to stop for lunch because every place was overflowing.

I know that the snow and the Christmas carols and the decorations should cheer me up, but they don’t. I’m just annoyed, and I keep slipping on ice, and they only had paper bags at the grocery store, so I’m juggling one in each arm along with all of my other things, trying valiantly to make my way back to the L, fervently hoping that the power is back on in my apartment and just wanting the day to be over.

As I round the corner, both of the paper bags break and my groceries roll all over the sidewalk and into the street.

Part of me wants to burst into tears, but I don’t cry in public anymore.

So, instead, I swear very, very loudly.

“Motherfucking dick suck cunt fucking fuck fuckity fuck fucker fucking fuck fuckers!” I even stomp my foot on the sidewalk for extra effect before leaning down to retrieve what I can.

“Wow. Colorful,” a man’s voice observes.

I look up, pushing my windblown hair out of my face, about to let go again.

The words momentarily die on my lips as I notice that I’m staring at the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.

He’s well-dressed. Polished shoes, expensive suit, red silk tie, designer coat, thick steel blue scarf. His hair is styled casually. It’s dark brown; there’s just a bit of gray in it, but it only makes him more attractive. The thick layer of stubble on his face hints at a boyish sort of charm that’s accentuated by his wide smile and amazing dimples.

I swallow carefully, looking into his sparkling hazel eyes and finally realizing that he’s teasing. He holds a jar of gourmet olives out to me and grins. “Sorry,” I apologize sheepishly, taking it from him. “And, um, thank you.”

“No apology necessary,” he assures me. “I like a woman with a dirty mouth.” He winks and I feel my cheeks get hot.

He laughs, kneeling and grabbing more of my items. “Bad day?” I bend to help him, thoroughly flustered.

“You could say that,” I mutter, tossing stuff into whichever bag I can reach.

“How about I make it better? Let me take you to dinner.” I blink, glancing at him in disbelief.

“Go to dinner with you?” I ask dumbly.

“Consider it a meal and sparkling conversation.”

My eyes get wider. He’s completely serious.

“Thank you, but I, um. I can’t.” The answer is almost a reflex; I have no idea why I’m refusing him. I feel my brow furrow.

He seems to sense my confusion. “You have a boyfriend?” he wonders, flashing me that stunning smile again.

“Um, no. No, actually I don’t.”

“Well, that’s a good start. So why won’t you go out with me?”

The question annoys me, even though I recognize that he’s not being a jerk. “Gosh, I don’t know,” I reply sarcastically. “Because you’re a complete and total stranger? What, am I supposed to be impressed that you stopped and handed me my jar of olives from the fucking street? Is the bar for men really that fucking low?”

He’s not fazed. “That is a pretty low bar; I have to agree. As for being a stranger, well, I’m Richard Madison. But my friends call me Dick.”

He winks again and I can’t keep from bursting out laughing. He laughs along with me and then licks his lips. “I thought you might like that.” He pauses, then takes a business card out of his wallet and sticks it in my jacket pocket. “Look. I think you’re funny and smart and completely adorable, and I’d like to get to know you better. So call me. If you want.” He sets my last few groceries in one of my bags and stands. “I hope you have a nice evening.”

He turns and starts walking away. I stare at his back, then at his card, and pull out my phone to dial his number.

I watch him take out his own phone and press it to his ear. “Hello?” He turns, glancing over his shoulder and smirking at me.

“Hi, Dick. This is Robin Ballard. The swearing woman from the street.”

“Hey again.”

“Look. I’m, um, I’m sorry, okay? Obviously, I’m a bitch who’s way out of your league, but dinner sounds nice. I just have one condition.”

“Anything you want, Robin.”

“I want to stay in. At your place.” I hold up the jar. “I’ll bring the olives, but you’ll have to be manly and open them for me.”

“I can do both of those things,” he promises. Then he’s in front of me, closing his phone and looping his scarf around my neck before he grabs my bags and holds out his elbow.

“Come on, Robin. Let’s go home.”

****

Two hours later, I have him pinned on top of his kitchen counter.

I’m wearing his shirt. He’s down to nothing but his tie.

If I weren’t concentrating on riding the shit out of his perfect cock, I’d be embarrassed by my loud cries of, “Dick! Dick! Oh, fuck yes, Dick!”

I finish, and then he finishes, and I slump down on top of him, breathing hard.

“Damn, Robin,” he pants. “You are something else.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” I perch on the counter and grab the olive jar, holding it out to him expectantly.

He grins, taking it from me and twisting the lid.

His grin turns into a frown as he props himself up more firmly on his elbow and twists it again, grunting just a tiny bit.

“Fuck,” he mutters. “Can’t get it.”

I roll my eyes, taking the jar back and opening it easily. “Men,” I tease. “Useless.”

He pouts. “Not entirely useless.”

I chew and swallow an olive before grabbing another and placing it delicately between my lips, leaning over him. He chuckles before sucking it out of my mouth.

“I did all of the work during that too, you know,” I remind him playfully.

“Did you?” He slides his long fingers into my hair. “Well, let me fix that this time.”

He kisses me, rolling me underneath him. I giggle as he starts to nuzzle my neck.

“I must have been a good girl this year,” I whisper in his ear. “Santa brought me you. Early, even.”

He kisses my lips again. “Are you keeping me, Robin?”

“Yes, Dick. I believe I am.”


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick continues to pursue Robin. This is a sequel to _Bring Me a Man This Christmas_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.

There’s a knock on my door. I frown, checking my hair one more time before I move into the hallway.

I live in a locked building. No one should be at my door.

“Who is it?” I call, putting my eye to the peephole.

I am absolutely shocked to see Dick through the glass. He’s biting his lip as he answers my question.

“Robin, it’s Dick. Can we, um, talk? Please?”

“How did you get in here?” I stall, trying to buy myself some time to think about what I’m going to do.

“A very nice older lady let me in. Mrs. Whitsen?”

I snort. Mrs. Whitsen is always letting people into the building, but she has a bad memory, so most of the time, they aren’t people who actually live here.

What’s the point of shelling out for a locked building when everybody gets let in anyway?

Finally, I sigh and open the door. Dick pulls a bouquet of red roses out from behind his back and I shake my head in exasperation.

“Dick, what are you doing?” I ask gently.

“You won’t return my calls.” He actually sounds hurt.

I take the flowers and gesture him inside.

Despite what I said to Dick two days ago about keeping him, we haven’t talked since I snuck out while he was asleep.

He’s been calling me ever since. There are a dozen messages from him on my phone.

I probably should have at least called and let him know I was all right, but I was embarrassed, so I’ve just been avoiding him instead.

“Is there one for each message?” I joke lightly, glancing down at the roses. He gives me a small smile.

“I just wanted to apologize for whatever I did that upset you,” he says sincerely. “I was worried. You just left, and then you wouldn’t talk to me. I’ve been going through that night over and over in my head; I thought we had a good time.”

“We did have a good time,” I assure him. “But that’s all it was, Dick.”

His face falls and he slips his hands into his pockets. “Oh,” he murmurs. “I didn’t realize that you felt that way.” He runs a hand through his hair and points over his shoulder with his thumb. “Enjoy the flowers, Robin. I’m sorry I’ve been bothering you by calling. I’ll just go, okay?”

“Dick, wait!” I step after him, grabbing his arm. He turns and looks at me hopefully.

“I’m sorry. I should have called you back and let you know that I was all right. It was rude of me to sneak out, especially after you were so nice to me. I…” I sigh heavily. “I was embarrassed, Dick. I don’t usually do one-night stands, and I was pretty uninhibited, both on the street and in your bed. Not to mention all the other places.”

“I liked that,” Dick counters immediately. “I liked it a lot, Robin. I wasn’t embarrassed by the things you said on the street when we met or later. I’m sorry you were. I didn’t mean to make you feel self-conscious.”

“You didn’t, Dick.” I squeeze his arm comfortingly. “I’m the one who’s self-conscious. You didn’t do anything to make me this way. I’m sorry if I made you think that.”

His brow furrows. “So that means it’s me, right? You think I’m too boring for you?”

“What?” That certainly wasn’t what I expected him to say. “Why would you say that?”

He shrugs. “Well, you’re funny. Exciting. Smart. Interesting. Great in bed. I’m just a businessman who makes bad jokes. I wouldn’t blame you for not being into me. I just… I hoped that you were anyway.”

For a moment, all I can do is stare at him. He stares back anxiously; I’m reminded of a puppy begging to crawl on its owner’s lap even though it knows it’s not supposed to.

“You’re serious,” I finally decide. He nods.

Before I can say anything else, my phone dings. I reach into my pocket and shut it off. “That’s my work alarm. I have to go; I can’t be late. But why don’t I come by tonight so we can talk?”

He smiles at me. “I’d like that a lot, Robin. Can I take you to work? Pick you up?”

I flash him my L card. “No, Dick, but thank you.” The only thing more embarrassing than swearing in front of him on the street like I did would be him finding out where I work. “I’ll see you around seven?”

“I’m looking forward to it, Robin.” Dick kisses my cheek affectionately. “Come on. Let me walk you down to the street, at least.”

****

I arrive at Dick’s building right at seven. His doorman is expecting me and lets me in.

When he opens the door, he’s smiling. He’s very handsome in his gray knit sweater and matching slacks. I notice that his feet are bare.

Fuck me, he even has cute feet. Why did I come back here?

My nerves get the better of me. “Hi, Dick. Look, I really can’t stay. I just wanted to clear the air, that’s all.”

“It’s cold in the hallway,” he replies, holding out his hand. “Come in. Let’s talk. Please.”

I shake my head. “Look, Dick, I’ve got to go. I know it’s a cliché, but it’s not you, it’s me, all right? Like I said two days ago, you’re out of my league.”

“You’re not,” he disagrees easily. “It’s cold in the hallway,” he repeats. “Come in. I’m making dinner. Just give me a chance, please?”

I can’t help being curious about what he’s going to say.

So I let Dick pull me inside and agree to have dinner with him.

****

After dinner, I lean against Dick’s kitchen counter, blushing furiously as I remember what we did on it. He’s finished up the dishes, which he wouldn’t let me help with, and now he’s making hot chocolate.

I look everywhere but at him, trying to process all the wonderful things he said to me during dinner.

He likes me. Really likes me. I hadn’t realized how much. All he talked about was how beautiful he thinks I am, how intelligent, how interesting. He said that the sex was the best he’s ever had.

It’s everything a woman wants to hear.

But it’s hard for me to trust people, and I have a lot of baggage, and he’s just so perfect.

It can’t work. Can it?

Finally, I find the courage to speak. “Dick, this evening has been, um…”

He moves over to me, setting two steaming mugs of hot chocolate down on the counter next to us. “I’ve been hoping that you’d just drop in or something,” he confesses. “Surprise me, you know? I didn’t think I’d have to work this hard to get you back in here.”

“That’s, um, that’s very nice, Dick, but I think I should…”

As I gesture to his door, he grabs my wrists gently. “Robin, your hands are like ice,” he observes. “Let me hold them.” I sigh contentedly as he wraps his warm fingers around mine, rubbing them gently. My hands are always cold, and his feel good.

“Look, I really should go,” I tell him. “My mother will start to worry.”

“Your mother? Does she live with you?”

I shudder at the thought. “No, no. It’s just that I call her every week at this time to let her know that I’m all right. She worries because I live in the city. We’re sort of estranged, but I do it because, I don’t know, I just don’t want to be a shitty daughter or whatever.” I bite my tongue. “Sorry, I’m babbling. I babble when I get nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous,” Dick comforts me. “What’s your hurry? You can call your mother from here. I’ll give you all the privacy you need, and then we can keep talking.”

“I have to call my father too,” I keep babbling. “He does this thing when he gets worried. He just paces back and forth. I don’t like to talk to him either, but…” I bite my tongue again. “Shit. I’m sorry. You don’t want to know all this personal stuff.”

“I do, actually, Robin.” He curls his hand around my cheek and strokes my lips with his thumb. “Come on. I’ll start a fire. I have a real fireplace.”

The offer is tempting. I love sitting in front of a real fire. Not that that’s a good reason to hang out in a man’s apartment, but part of me really does want to stay.

“That’s a lovely idea, Dick, but I really better go. I have to make these calls, and I have to work tomorrow.”

“Robin, please, don’t hurry. It’s late. It’s dark out. And I won’t make you stay, but I’d really like it if you would. At least drink your hot chocolate.”

It does smell good. I gaze up at him, reluctantly pulling my hands free and grabbing my phone. I send each of my parents a text saying that I’m too busy to talk tonight, but that I’m all right.

“All right,” I agree. “Maybe just the hot chocolate.”

“Do you want to put on some music?” he wonders. I shake my head idly and pick up my mug.

“No. Your neighbors might think…”

Dick laughs. “That I listen to music, Robin. Besides, what we do is none of their business.” He picks up his own mug, stroking my hair with his free hand and glancing out his living room window. “It’s bad out there, Robin. I don’t want you walking around in that.”

He’s right. The snow is really starting to come down. I take a sip of my hot chocolate and cough as Dick adds, “Seriously, there’s not even going to be any cabs out there with it storming like that.” He stops as I set my mug down and keep coughing.

“Robin, are you okay? Shit, you aren’t allergic to anything, are you? I didn’t think to ask…” He sets his own mug down and puts his hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.

“I would have told you if I was. What’s in that hot chocolate? Alcohol?”

“A little Peppermint schnapps. It’s a family recipe.”

“Oh. I, um, don’t drink.”

His eyes get wide. “Oh, Robin, I’m so sorry. I should have asked. Fuck, I’m an idiot. You don’t drive, and it’s not much, so I didn’t think it would be a big deal…”

I grab his upper arms and squeeze them. “Dick, it’s fine. It’s just a personal choice. Alcoholism runs in my family, so I don’t indulge.” I exhale in frustration. “And I’m telling you personal shit you don’t want to know again. Dammit.”

“I told you, I want to know, Robin.”

I shake my head. “I wish I knew how to…”

He cuts me off. “Your eyes look like starlight,” he whispers, his voice deep with desire. “I’m sorry. I interrupted you. You wish you knew how to what?” he prompts me.

“How to break this spell,” I answer dazedly. “What are you doing to me?”

He leans forward, pushing his nose into my hair and smelling it. “I love your hair,” he murmurs, sliding his hands just under the edge of my sweater. “Do you mind if we get closer?”

“I should say no,” I protest weakly, pulling him toward me.

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” Dick teases.

I shrug, rubbing my face against his stubble. “So I can say that I tried, at least? I really shouldn’t stay, Dick. I have to work tomorrow.”

“You can go to work from here. I’ll take you,” he offers. “Don’t hold out on me, Robin,” he begs, pushing my sweater up further. “Stay the night.”

“It is cold outside…” I murmur. “But I really should go, Dick. No, I can’t stay.”

“Yes, you can,” he insists. “Robin, it’s freezing. It’s sleeting. It’s cold outside.” His hands push my sweater up over my bra and slide around my chest to undo the clasp.

“I appreciate how welcoming you are, Dick…” I squirm against him as he tugs my bra cups down, shoving my breasts up and massaging them in his big hands.

“I’m so lucky that you decided to drop by, Robin,” he moans, starting to kiss his way down my jaw.

“Fuck, your hands are so nice and warm…” I arch my back, putting my arms around his shoulders, my nipples stiffening against his palms.

“I’ll keep you warm all night, Robin,” he promises. “I have a great view of the sunrise through my bedroom window. Stay and watch it with me.”

He cannot be real. He’s using every damn persistent cliché in the book, but he makes them so fucking sexy.

“I’ll have to wear the same clothes to work. It will look suspicious. And Mallory, my nosy neighbor, is going to knock down my door wondering where I was…”

He runs his nose over my mouth. “I’ll lend you clothes to wear.” Dick smirks briefly. “Your lips look delicious, Robin.” He kisses me feverishly, sucking on my upper lip and then the lower one. “Mmm… you taste like a tropical beach…”

“That’s my lip gloss,” I tell him. “Mango and coconut. Dick, seriously. Wearing your clothes would just prompt more questions. I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t come home again. I had to claim I was working late last time, but that excuse only goes so far…”

“Your lips are delicious, Robin,” Dick pants. “Stop worrying about what other people think. You’re a grown woman.”

“I know.” He kisses me again and his fingers tug my nipples teasingly. “Maybe… just one quickie… before I have to get home…”

He pushes my arms up so he can remove my sweater. “That’s a huge blizzard out there, Robin. You’ll freeze. There’s going to be snow up to your knees.” He gets my bra off and drops it on the floor.

“So lend me one of your big, comfy coats,” I suggest. I let him undo my pants and push them down along with my panties.

He ignores me. “Do you know how thrilling it is to touch you, Robin? I love putting my hands on you.” He lifts me up and I wrap my arms around him again, kissing him eagerly as he carries me to his bedroom.

“Dick, you don’t understand…” I settle onto the bed on my back, my skin prickling as his lips move all over me. “People are going to talk. Staying the night can only be interpreted so many ways…”

He covers me with his body, holding my face in his hands, his lips brushing against mine tenderly. “I have no idea how you’re doing this to me, Robin, but I need you. Just stay.” He starts kissing his way down my body again. “Think of how sad I’ll be if you get pneumonia and die,” he whimpers, his voice holding just a tinge of desperation.

“Young, healthy people don’t die of pneumonia, Dick.”

“Better safe than sorry, Robin.” His mouth is on my stomach, and my toes curl as he pushes my thighs up.

“I shouldn’t…” My words dissolve into a groan as his tongue finds my center.

“Don’t worry about any of them, Robin.” His breath is hot against my wet folds. “Just worry about you and what you want.” He looks up at from between my legs. “What do you want, Robin?”

I can’t tell him the truth. Though I am insecure when it comes to what other people think of me, that’s not what I’m really worried about.

I’m afraid that if I stay, I’ll fall in love with him. You can only resist someone wanting you this much for so long, especially when you want them too.

“What do you want, Robin?” His eyes are dark and full of longing.

I rest my legs gently on his shoulders. His sweater is warm against my calves.

“It’s cold outside, Dick,” I remind him. “I really should stay.”


	3. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds out what Robin does for a living. This is a sequel to _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.

I roll over in Dick’s bed, sighing contentedly. He’s sitting on the edge of the mattress with two coffee cups in his hands. I reach out and take the one he gives to me, sipping it happily.

“Oh, wow. You have good coffee too.” I sit up and snuggle into his side, resting my head on his shoulder as I drink.

“Does that mean you’re never leaving?” he wonders casually.

I chuckle. “We will have to talk about that later,” I tease. “I have to work.”

“On Christmas Eve?” he jokes. “Where do you work?”

I stand up, leaning over and kissing his forehead. “It’s not Christmas Eve until evening,” I quip, walking over to his closet. “And I’m borrowing one of your sweaters.”

He comes up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist, reaching up and tipping my chin back. He leans down, kissing me softly. “Are you now?”

“Think of it as insurance,” I suggest. “I’ll have to bring it back to you.”

“You promise not to just run away with it?” He spins me around and kisses me soundly.

“Promise,” I murmur against his lips.

“Okay. I’ll hold you to that.” He pauses. “There’s a party at my office today. We just closed a big deal. Would you come with me?”

I sigh. “Dick, I can’t. I have a late work appointment. I was the only one who could take it because I’m not going anywhere for Christmas.”

“That’s all right,” he says, kissing my cheek tenderly. He bites his lip. “You’re really not doing anything for Christmas?”

I shake my head. “Nope. Never do. What about you?” I try to sound disinterested, but Dick laughs at me instantly.

“I noticed that, Robin.” He grins and kisses my nose. “No plans for Christmas. Except spending it with you, of course.”

“You are far too cocky for your own good, Dick.”

“I’m going to let you think about what you just said while I get ready.” He winks and I wiggle my eyebrows at him playfully.

Damn. I could get used to this.

****

Despite Dick’s insistence, I don’t let him take me to work. It actually didn’t snow for that long last night. Anyway, this is Chicago. A little storm doesn’t stop people.

I am looking forward to seeing Dick again tonight. All I have left is this one appointment and then I can spend a few days with him. I think that’s what he wants to happen, anyway.

I hope he’s having fun at his party. It should have started by now.

It was nice of him to invite me, though I’m not sure what I would have said if I hadn’t been busy already. I don’t think I’m quite ready to meet a bunch of Dick’s coworkers yet. I wouldn’t even know how to introduce myself. It’s not like I’m his girlfriend or anything.

I push that thought to the back of my mind for now so I can focus. I’m almost at my destination.

I glance at the paperwork again. I’m sure I’ve seen this address before, but I know I haven’t been here for work in the past. I shrug and step inside, looking at the directory. The name of the contact is Brett Adams, and he’s on the thirty-fifth floor.

He turns out to be waiting for me when I step off of the elevator. He whisks me into his office; I can hear the joyous sounds of a party a few doors down the hall. I’ve been to so many of these today that they’re all starting to blur together.

I shed my long jacket, rolling my eyes as Brett whistles. “Nice outfit,” he compliments me, eyeing the short, long-sleeved red velvet dress with white fur trim and red and white striped tights that I’m wearing.

“You wanted sexy Mrs. Claus, right?” I shrug. “Here I am.”

“So you’re going to sing the song?” he clarifies.

“Sure am,” I confirm.

“What if I want something extra? Like a lap dance or something?”

Ugh. My life. I swear.

“Brett,” I reply firmly, turning around and facing him. “I’m a singing telegram, all right? I’m not a stripper, or an exotic dancer, or a prostitute. I sing the song. That’s all.”

“Sheesh, okay, whatever, sorry. ‘Santa Baby,’ right?”

“Right.” I hate the song. A girl in my high school used to sing it every year at our Christmas concert and it drove me nuts. But of course it’s popular around the holidays. “And I’m delivering the congratulations to your CEO? Want to tell me his name?”

“Oh, yeah. Dick. Dick Madison.”

Suddenly I realize why this address is familiar. I’ve seen it before on the card Dick gave me.

Fuck.

“All right, it’s time!” Brett declares excitedly. “Come on.” He tries to grab my hand, but I take a step back.

“No touching,” I order decisively. I follow him down the hallway.

This is going to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life.

“Wait here,” Brett tells me as he slips into the party. I lean against the wall, contemplating running away and changing my name.

I can hear everyone congratulating Dick on his big deal in the other room, and then I hear Brett over the rest of the voices. “We got you a present, boss. Have a seat!”

I hear Dick laugh. “All right, all right, what is this? Because if you hired a stripper or something, I have to refuse.”

“Listen to this fucking guy!” Brett howls. “What the fuck for, boss?”

“I met a woman,” I listen to him confess. “I think she’s the one. Until I know more, no strippers.”

My heart skips a beat and my stomach flops.

Dick thinks I’m the one?

He has to mean me, right?

Suddenly, I’m fighting back tears.

I realize that it will break my heart if he’s talking about someone else.

I step into the room, standing at the end of the space the party has cleared for my performance. Dick is in a chair a few feet away.

“Who’s the one?” I blurt out, brushing my hair out of my face.

Dick smiles broadly and stands, coming right to me and taking my hands.

“You’re the one, Robin,” he confesses gently, touching my face. “I’m so glad you’re here. I thought you had to work.” He looks me up and down curiously. “What are you wearing?” he wonders.

I sigh heavily. “I am at work,” I reveal. “You wanted to know what I do for a living? Go sit down.” I push him back towards the chair and give him an awkward smile.

Brett looks very, very confused. “Do you know the singing telegram girl, boss?”

“Woman, Brett. Singing telegram woman. Get it fucking straight.” Normally I would never say that to a customer, even a misbehaving one, but this job is a bit different, isn’t it?

I begrudgingly relay the message Dick’s colleagues wrote for him.

“You just closed a big deal, Dick Madison, and your coworkers think that you deserve to stuff someone’s stocking for Christmas.” Dick starts to laugh and I roll my eyes. “Really, Brett? Jesus Christmas.” I snap my fingers at him. “Start my music.”

Dick is grinning from ear to ear, gazing at me excitedly as the song begins.

I’m not the best singer in the world, but I do know how to work a crowd. And despite what I said to Brett, I do know that being a little sexy gets me better tips.

For Dick, I’ll be a little sexier than that.

And if I turn him on in the process? Well, I certainly won’t complain.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_

I pop open the hidden clasp in the collar of my dress, shrugging the sleeves off so it’s suddenly strapless. I drop the extra fabric in Dick’s lap and lean down, grabbing the arms of his chair and giving him a perfect view of my cleavage.

_Been an awful good girl_  
_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

I wink at him, grabbing his chin in my hand as I sing the next verse.

_Santa baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue_  
_I’ll wait up for you, dear_  
_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

I push away from him, turning around. My skirt hiked up when I bent over and I know it’s barely covering my ass.

_Think of all the fun I’ve missed_

I glance back at Dick over my shoulder, grabbing Brett and another man by their ties and pulling them closer to me.

_Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed_

I push them away. Brett stumbles and mutters, “I thought you said you weren’t a stripper.”

I keep my eyes on Dick, flipping Brett off with one hand as I turn back around.

_Next year I could be also good_  
_If you’ll check off my Christmas list_

I sit in Dick’s lap, putting one arm around his neck and draping my legs over the other side of his chair, running my free hand down the side of his face.

_Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that’s not a lot_  
_Been an angel all year_  
_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, there’s one thing I really do need, the deed_  
_To a platinum mine_  
_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks_  
_Sign your ‘x’ on the line_  
_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

I get up again, beaming at Dick as he hurriedly pulls the folds of his jacket over his crotch. I turn and face him, running my hands down over my curves.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_  
_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_  
_I really do believe in you_  
_Let’s see if you believe in me_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

I tap my finger and wink at Dick again. He bites his lip and raises his eyebrow playfully.

_I don’t mean on the phone_  
_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

I grab the arms of Dick’s chair again, leaning down so that my lips are just grazing his.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_  
_Hurry, tonight_

As soon as I finish the last word, Dick grabs me by the waist and kisses me eagerly, standing up and pulling me against him. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back just as eagerly, giddy as I feel that he clearly enjoyed my performance.

“Oh, you are definitely the one, Robin.”

I grab his tie and kiss him again.

“Then why don’t you show me your office?” I purr.

****

Dick pushes me through the door, slamming it shut behind him before pushing me forward and lifting me onto the desk. His hands move all over my body, squeezing my breasts and my hips and my bottom and my thighs.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me that this is what you do for a living?” His lips move down my neck as he bites and licks it wantonly.

“Because it’s embarrassing, Dick.” I moan as he tugs the front of my dress down, exposing the strapless red corset bra I have to wear under it.

“Do you know how sexy you are, Robin?” Dick steps back for a moment, holding my shoulders to keep me in place as he stares hungrily. “Why embarrassing?”

I snort. “Dick, are you fucking kidding me? Every day I travel all over the city and deliver messages to people by singing songs in ridiculous outfits. They all have to be sexy, of course. Sexy Cupid, sexy leprechaun, sexy pumpkin.”

Dick nuzzles my breasts as he shrugs his jacket off and unbuckles his belt. “What’s a sexy pumpkin look like?”

“Orange top, green shorts.” I wrap my legs around his waist and sink my hands into his hair as he starts to kiss my breasts, pushing them up and out of my bra, plucking at my nipples with his long fingers. They stiffen instantly and he bends me backwards onto the desk before taking one into his mouth.

I wrap my legs around his waist and my toes curl as he squeezes my breasts together and sucks on both of my nipples at the same time. I twist underneath him, hanging onto his shoulders tightly.

He reaches between us, nipping at my breasts, sucking my skin hard enough to leave marks. He gets his pants undone and pushes my skirt up.

“Fucking tights,” he mutters.

I giggle. “Get me on my front, sexy businessman,” I request, grabbing his tie and pulling his face back up to mine.

Dick growls, kissing me fiercely and then circling my waist with his hands. He lifts me up and flips me over, pushing me down and yanking my tights and panties to my knees.

I squeal as he brings his hand down hard, spanking my entire bottom, bouncing me against the wood. I feel his cock rub against my entrance as he presses it between my thighs.

I squirm excitedly. “Please, Dick!” I beg, reaching out and grabbing the edge of the desk in front of me for leverage.

He pushes into me and I groan loudly. Dick’s hands slide up my back and arms as he leans over me and starts snapping his hips roughly, squeezing my knees between his to hold me in place.

I haven’t exactly been forthcoming with Dick about how good he is in bed. Or, well, on flat surfaces, considering our track record.

But as he pins me against the desk and proceeds to fuck me exquisitely, the truth slips out.

“Fucking fuck, Dick, do you know how fucking good you are at this?” I gasp, squealing loudly. “Fuck, your fucking cock is fucking perfect, Dick! Oh, fuck yes, Dick, fuck me! Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

I come hard around him, screaming out his name. My orgasm pushes him right over the edge into his as he tenses and fills my body with warmth. He shakes against me for a minute before he pulls out and carefully turns me over so I’m facing him.

I pant, reaching up and cupping his face in my hands and kissing him softly. He smiles against my lips and kisses me back.

I kiss his neck and cling to him. “I think you might be the one too,” I finally confess.

The speaker on Dick’s desk crackles and I hear Brett’s voice.

“Damn, boss. That must have been some wicked hot sex. It sure sounded like it, anyway.” His comment is followed by a lot of shouting and high fives and I lick my lips.

“Was that thing on the whole fucking time?”

Dick chuckles. “I suppose it was, though I don’t think it had to be. You were quite loud.” He clicks the speaker off and kisses my cheek. “And I fucking liked it,” he admits.

****

Early the next morning, we lie in Dick’s bed while I tell him crazy singing telegram stories.

“A sexy clown costume? Really?” He laughs uproariously, his dimples on full display. “I bet you were the sexiest fucking clown anyone’s ever seen.”

“There’s nothing fucking sexy about fucking clowns, Dick. They’re fucking creepy,” I complain, resting my head on his chest. “The sun is coming up,” I observe, peering through his window.

He smiles. “Merry Christmas, Robin.”

I kiss and nuzzle his chest hair. “Merry Christmas, Dick.”

He kisses my forehead. “You wanna open your presents?”

I blink and look up at him. “What presents?”

“The ones I got you.”

I sit up in bed and stare at him. “You got me presents?”

“Of course. It’s Christmas.”

“I didn’t get you anything,” I say slowly.

“Sure you did,” he disagrees. “You came back to me and then you said I was the one.” He’s beaming as he pulls me up out of bed and hugs me close, kissing my nose. “Come with me.”

He leads me out into the living room to a tree that’s got so many presents underneath it that they won’t fit. He walks over to a chair with something draped over it and brings it to me.

“Start with this.” He wraps it around my shoulders.

I look down at it. “You didn’t,” I whisper. He slips his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my neck again.

“I did,” he answers. “It’s a sable fur stole.”

“It’s so soft.” I stroke it gently and he guides me to the tree, sitting down on the floor with me.

“This one next.” He hands me an envelope.

I pull two tickets out of it and gaze at them in shock. “A Caribbean cruise, Dick?!” I exclaim.

“Well, I don’t think you really need a yacht in Chicago.” He rests his chin on my shoulder and winks at me.

I giggle as he hands me a small box with a ribbon around it. I pull the ribbon off and open the box, staring with wide eyes at the bracelet inside. “Platinum and diamonds,” Dick reveals, stroking my arm.

I shake my head. “Dick, it’s beautiful, but this is too much.”

“It’s not,” he counters. “And there’s still more.”

“What?! Dick, no.”

“Yes, Robin,” he encourages, giving me a box with a Tiffany label on it. Inside, there’s a watch, perfume, two absolutely gorgeous strands of pearls, and matching earrings.

Before I can protest again, he hands me another gift. When I open the tiny box, I pull out a key. “What’s this for, Dick?”

He slips his fingers around the back of my knee and blushes. “Key to my place,” he declares shyly, gesturing around us with his free hand.

“It’s all the gifts from the song,” I point out quietly.

He nods. “Minus the car. I figured you didn’t need that one. But this…”

He holds up a ring box and I gulp. “Dick, you…”

“Just open it, Robin,” he pleads, handing it to me.

I slowly flip the lid open, then start laughing at him as I see what’s inside. “You’re an ass!” I shove him playfully as he laughs along with me.

I take the little blue Hot Wheels convertible out of the box and scrunch up my face as I drive it over his arm.

He winks at me. “I’m not sure it’s an auto space, but I think it does the job,” he jokes.

“How did you do this on such short notice?”

He smooths my hair back over my ear. “Money goes a long way.” He shrugs. “It was worth it for you.” He gets quiet and strokes my face. “Shut your eyes, Robin,” he requests.

“Why?” I tease. “Don’t you want me to thank you for my gifts?” I lean forward, capturing his lips with mine.

He kisses me, then gently pushes me back down into a sitting position. “Shut your eyes, Robin,” he repeats. His voice is firmer this time.

I give in and shut my eyes obediently, waiting for him to do something else.

“All right. Open them.”

I do, and my mouth drops open in surprise.

He’s holding another ring box, but this one actually has a ring inside.

An enormous, very expensive ring.

I put my hands over my mouth and stare at Dick. He’s bright red, and his hand is shaking.

“Marry me, Robin?”

For a moment, I can’t even speak. I’m overwhelmed by all of the gifts and the sex and the feelings.

“Dick, we can’t,” I finally reply softly. “We’ve only known each other for four days.”

“Five,” he corrects me.

“Today isn’t over yet,” I admonish him. “And we met in the evening on the first day.”

He smiles. “Okay. Let’s call it four to be fair.” He pulls the ring from the box and takes my hand in his. “But that doesn’t change my question.” I open my mouth, but he puts his fingers against my lips to stop me from speaking. “Before you say all the practical stuff, I just want you to think for a minute, Robin. Just forget about what people might say or how they think relationships are supposed to play out, and think about what you want to do. What will make you happy?” He wipes at his eyes quickly, trying to hide the tears forming there.

I look at the ring again, and at all the gifts. I let the fur fall from my shoulders, sitting up on my knees and moving closer to Dick, touching his face reverently. He curls his free arm around my waist, tilting the ring back and forth in his other hand.

“Richard,” I start seriously, my own eyes tearing up, “you know that I don’t need all of these things, right? They’re lovely. Really they are. But you don’t have to give these things to me to prove how you feel.” He tries to speak, but I cover his lips with my fingers, just like he did to me.

“I knew how you felt when you showed up at my door,” I confess. “You don’t show up at a woman’s door unexpectedly during the busiest time of the year after she hasn’t returned a dozen of your calls if there’s not something special there. It’s just, well, I have a lot of baggage, Richard. And I’m not used to being wanted. I know that you’re sincere, though. I want you to understand that.”

Dick’s face falls. “So you’re saying no?” His voice is small and so, so disappointed.

I take a deep breath. “I didn’t say that, Richard. You asked what would make me happy, and if I’m being entirely honest, what would make me happy is saying yes. When I heard you talking about the one yesterday, I realized that if you meant anyone but me, it would break my heart. But I’m scared too. I’m scared because I’ve never felt anything like this before, and I… I just don’t want it to go away.”

Dick smiles. “I love you, Robin. That’s what that feeling is. And it won’t go away, I promise. I’m all in. Whatever you want, Robin, whatever you need, I want to give it to you. Please let me.”

He pulls me closer, cuddling me against his chest as he kisses my cheek. “Let me love you, Robin,” he begs. “Let me take care of you.”

I put my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. It may have only been four days, but he makes me feel safe. He makes me feel beautiful.

Someone cares about me for the first time in ages, and he’s handsome and wealthy and smart and funny and sweet and kind and warm and he smells good.

And I don’t want to go back to being alone again.

Not when he really, truly wants me.

“Yes,” I murmur. “Yes, Richard, I’ll marry you.”

He squeezes me tighter, tipping my chin up and kissing me as he slips the ring onto my finger.

“I promise to make you happy, Robin.” He kisses my fingers and grins. I blush and smile at him shyly. “I like it when you call me Richard,” he teases, kissing me again as I giggle.

“I love you, Richard.”

“I love you, Robin. Now let’s live happily ever after.”


	4. Ball Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Robin ring in the new year. This is a sequel to _Santa Baby_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features an original female character.

Dick moans as I cup and stroke his balls through his pants, tugging at the collar of his turtleneck sweater so I can nip at his skin.

“Is that damn thing off this time?” I complain. He reaches onto the desk behind him and yanks the speaker’s cord right out of the wall.

“Now it is,” he gasps. “Robin, please!”

We’re at his office’s New Year’s Eve party. Everyone is waiting for the ball to drop.

I, however, am far more interested in his.

I undo his trousers, yanking them and his boxer briefs down his thighs and dropping to my knees. He pants as I press his cock up against his belly and run my tongue all over his tight sack.

“Fuck, that’s sexy, Robin.” Dick slides one hand into my hair, flattening the other against the desk and hanging on tight.

I start to rub his shaft, my extravagant engagement ring glittering in the dim light of the office. Dick groans as I kiss and suck his balls, squirming when I pin him against the desk.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I want to be inside you, Robin,” Dick growls.

I drag my tongue over the underside of his cock as I stand up, peeling his sweater away and tossing it aside. I push him onto his back, hiking up the short skirt of my dress and crawling on top of him.

Dick’s hands cup my ass and he shivers. “When did you take your panties off?” he wonders.

I smirk, bending my head to suck on his earlobe. “I was never wearing any,” I confess, reaching between us and pressing him inside of me.

“Happy fucking New Year to me.” Dick snaps his hips up, filling me completely. I start to ride him eagerly as we hear the countdown to midnight start in the other room.

I’m already close because he’s been teasing me all night. Kissing my shoulders, running his fingers up and down my spine, squeezing my thighs. He’s right on the edge; he was already halfway there by the time I got his pants off.

I ride him harder as he writhes underneath me, his back arching, pushing his hips snugly against mine.

The counting from the other room gets louder as everyone’s excitement rises.

“5!”

The office is filled with the sound of our heavy breathing.

“4!”

I feel a bead of sweat slide from my forehead down my jawline, quivering as I take Dick deep inside me.

“3!”

I shriek as Dick flips me over, pushing my thigh up so he can drive even deeper.

“2!”

I hook my other leg around Dick’s waist, my fingers digging into his shoulders as we rock together passionately, almost sliding off the desk.

“1! Happy New Year!”

“Fuck, Dick!” I tense beneath him as I come hard. Dick screams, muffling the sound against my shoulder as he empties himself inside me.

I slump against the desk, holding onto Dick, trembling, combing my fingers through his chest hair.

Dick chuckles, turning his head and gazing up at me. “We came at midnight,” he observes. “That’s got to be the ultimate sign of a good year.”

“Mmm. A year full of Dick,” I drawl, winking at him playfully.

He leans up to kiss me. “You’re dirty and I love you.”

I kiss him back and grin. “I love you too.”


	5. Late Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Dick’s family. This is a sequel to _Ball Drop_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an original female character.

I lean against Dick, taking big gulps of air and fingering the necklace he gave me for our one-month anniversary. It’s a platinum and diamond snowflake; it matches the bracelet he gave me for Christmas.

When I tried to protest and tell him that it was too much, he just shushed me and insisted that I needed it because I’m his special little snowflake.

Six weeks with Dick have taught me that he’s impossible to say no to.

I wish I could have said no today, though.

I’m meeting his family for the first time. His parents spend every Christmas in Aspen, so they have a big holiday party in February to celebrate.

I am not good with families at all. In fact, I’m feeling nauseous. I’m so worried about making a good impression.

Dick’s lips brush my forehead. “It will be just fine, Robin,” he comforts me. “They’re going to love you.”

I shake my head nervously. “I’m not so sure, Dick.” He hasn’t even told them he has a fiancée yet. He just said he was bringing somebody to the party.

He chuckles. “Well, I am. Relax, Robin.”

The door opens. The older woman on the other side is stately. She’s wearing a bright red dress and pearls, and her hair is bleached a blinding shade of blonde.

I’m expecting her to be stuffy, but when she sees Dick, she shrieks and throws her arms around him. “Dickie! Oh, look at you, Muffin! So handsome!” She kisses both of his cheeks and he grins.

“Hi, Momma. You’re just as beautiful as ever.” He squeezes the arm that’s looped around my waist and tugs me closer. “This is Robin, Momma. She’s my fiancée.”

She shrieks again, even louder than before. I jump a little and Dick laughs. “You’re getting married, Dickie?!” She pulls us both inside with a surprising amount of strength and hollers, “Everybody! Come meet Dickie’s fiancée! Dickie’s getting married!”

She grabs my shoulders and clicks her tongue. “Oh, honey, let me look at you.” She touches my hair and my face. “You are the sweetest little thing I’ve ever seen. Where did Dickie find you?” She tugs on Dick’s sleeve. “Muffin, she’s perfect! Tell me everything!”

“I will, Momma. Maybe we could sit down first?”

But we don’t get to sit down, because suddenly Dick’s entire family is in the entryway, jostling to get a look at me.

It’s not long before my head is literally spinning. I feel hot, and my stomach is churning.

Despite everyone trying to get close, Dick hasn’t let go of me. “Robin? Are you all right?” he wonders, his voice laced with concern. “You’re pale.”

“I’m going to be sick,” I gasp. Luckily, there’s a bathroom right off of the entryway and the door is open. I race inside, just managing to make it before I throw up.

I feel Dick’s hands holding my hair. He murmurs soothingly, rubbing my back. “Oh, Robin. If you weren’t feeling well, you could have told me. I would have stayed home with you.”

“I’ll be all right, Dick.” I sit down on the floor and glance over my shoulder, realizing that everyone is standing in the doorway peering at us. “Did your whole family just watch me hurl?” I ask ruefully.

Dick looks over his shoulder too and grimaces. “That would be, um, a definite yes.” He turns. “A little privacy, please?” he requests softly.

Thankfully, no one argues. They all wander off as Dick’s mother breezes into the bathroom with a ginger ale. She sets it on the counter and opens the medicine cabinet, grabbing an unopened toothbrush. “So you can clean up and settle your stomach, honey. Come to the living room when you’re ready, Muffin.”

She kisses Dick’s forehead and then shuts the door behind her.

Dick helps me up. “Robin, are you sure you’re okay?” He’s clearly worried.

I nod. “I’m fine.” I pause and then look up at him playfully. “Dickie. Muffin.” I wink at him and he shakes his head at me.

“I knew you were going to give me a hard time about those.” He smirks.

“I think they’re cute,” I admit. “Can you give me a minute? Go say hello to your family.”

“Are you sure?”

I nod, touching his cheek gently. “I’m sure.”

He kisses my forehead. “I love you, Robin.”

“I love you too, Dick.”

I wait until he’s gone. Then I brush my teeth, splash cold water on my face, and sit for a moment, sipping the ginger ale.

Once I feel better, I make my way to the living room.

Dick looks up and holds his hands out for me. I take them, letting him pull me into his lap. “Hey,” he whispers, stroking my hair. “If you’re sick, Robin, we can go home.”

I put a finger on his lips; he quiets immediately, staring at me expectantly.

“I’m not sick, Richard,” I reveal quietly. “I’m pregnant. I was going to tell you today. As your Christmas gift.”

Dick gives me a brilliant smile and his eyes fill with tears. “Really, Robin?”

“Yes, Richard. Really.”

He clasps me to him, pressing his hand gently against my belly and kissing my cheek affectionately.

“Everyone?” he declares. The noise in the room dulls to a murmur and I look around shyly, smiling happily.

“This is my fiancée, Robin,” Dick announces proudly. “And we’re having a baby.”


	6. Oktoberfest in March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is frustrated when her clothes don’t fit. Dick makes her feel better.

**Robin**

I frown at my reflection as I valiantly attempt to struggle into my ridiculous outfit. Dick and I are getting married in two months, so I don’t have to sing telegrams anymore, thank goodness, but I promised Bonnie, my best friend at work, that I would do this back in September, and I’m not going to let her down.

At least, I don’t want to. But it’s looking like I might not have a choice.

“Shit!” I stomp my foot in frustration and Dick appears behind me, his hand held to his mouth in mock horror.

“In front of the baby?” he admonishes me playfully.

I’m not amused. “The baby doesn’t even have ears yet, Dick!” I snap. “Shit!” I repeat as I start to cry.

“Aw, honey,” Dick says, immediately sympathetic. He puts his arm around me and squeezes me gently. “What’s wrong?”

“My outfit doesn’t fit!” I gesture to it, pointing out the obvious. The flouncy green skirt barely fastened, so it’s too short and exposes half of my ass. The white midriff top is loose, so it’s fine, but I can’t even lace the leather corset that goes over it, and if I move, my breasts are going to pop right out anyway.

“I don’t even look pregnant!” I accuse the mirror. Sure, my breasts are bigger. But around the middle I don’t look that different, so why does nothing fit me?

“Sweetheart,” Dick soothes, “this is totally normal, remember? You’ll be showing any day now, so it makes sense that you’ve gained a little weight, even though it might not look like it yet. It’s healthy for you and the baby.”

I sigh heavily. “I know, but… I promised, Dick. I promised Bonnie I would do this and now I have to tell her I can’t, because it’s tomorrow, and I can’t alter the costume. It belongs to the company, not to me.”

Dick glances at me, finally studying what I’m wearing, or trying to wear. He slowly licks his lips as his cheeks flush. “I, uh, think you look perfect in it, if that helps.” He reaches down to adjust himself and takes a deep breath.

I can’t help laughing. “In front of the baby, you pervert?” I tease, nudging him.

Dick grins, taking my hands and sitting on the bed, bringing me with him. I stand in front of him as he kisses my belly. “Why are you dressed for Oktoberfest in March, anyway?” he wonders.

“It’s some bar charity thing,” I explain, running my hand through his soft brown hair. “It’s not actually Oktoberfest, but it’s the easiest theme to use with what we have access to.”

He slides his hands to my hips, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. “Well, come on,” he urges, winking at me. “Show it off for me before you have to give it back. I’ll make it worth your while…”

“You are not fair,” I inform him. “You can’t use my raging hormones against me like that.” He knows that I’ve been unbearably horny since I started my second trimester.

“I would never,” Dick replies innocently. “I just want to take care of you, Robin.”

I bite my lip. I’m definitely tempted. He hasn’t gotten dressed for work yet, so he’s only wearing his tight black boxer briefs, and they do not leave anything to the imagination.

I twirl slowly for him, my skirt flaring against my ass, my breasts jiggling as they strain against the corset. “You really like it?”

Dick raises his eyebrows. “It’s the hottest outfit I’ve ever seen you in,” he promises. “And remember, I saw you in that sexy Mrs. Claus thing.”

I giggle. “Flatterer.”

He puts a hand over his heart. “I only speak the truth.” His expression softens. “Everything about your body is amazing, Robin,” he assures me. “You are gorgeous.”

I blush and crawl onto the bed on my hands and knees. Dick leans back obligingly, settling himself in the center of the sheets. His mouth practically waters as my breasts hang down, bulging against my tight little top.

He moans as I rub him gently over his underwear, running his fingers through my hair before he starts to massage my breasts. I squirm, leaning down further to rub them over the bulge in his shorts before I start to kiss it through them.

I straighten a little and then do pop out of my vest. It snaps tight underneath my breasts, pushing them up. “Shit,” Dick mutters.

He gets harder and the tip of his cock peeks out of his waistband. I kiss it, sucking it briefly before I tug the fabric down to free the rest of his erection, licking and kissing it teasingly.

**Dick**

I’m about to ask Robin not to tease me when she takes my cock into her mouth and starts bobbing her head enthusiastically. My head falls back and I listen to her suck me loudly for a minute, then I shift onto my elbows so I can watch her.

She’s staring up at me while she sucks my cock, her big hazel eyes wide.

She’s so beautiful.

I groan as she pushes her head down, taking my entire cock in. She holds herself there before going back up, then repeats the action several times.

My hands fist into the sheets. Her mouth feels so good, and I’m about to ask her to stop when she does, softly brushing her breasts over my pulsing shaft instead.

They are definitely bigger. Firmer, too. Her little pink nipples are already stiff.

Normally I’d ask if I could bury myself between her breasts, but I know that they’re too sensitive right now.

“On your back, sweetheart.” She pauses for a moment, but nods, turning over as I slip off of the bed.

I arrange her so that her bottom is just at the edge of the mattress. I lean over, kissing my way across her breasts, mouthing each nipple tenderly before I take her panties off.

She’s already soaking wet. I know she needs to come, so I get on my knees and start to flick my tongue against her clit.

“Dick!” She puts her hands in my hair and I feel them tremble.

I flick faster and then she’s crying out underneath me, spasming against my tongue.

“That’s my good girl, Robin,” I purr, standing up, wiping my face with the sheet as I push my boxer briefs down the rest of the way.

I rub my cock gently over her entrance, reaching down to find her clit with my fingers as I push into her.

I lose track of how much time passes as we rock together. All I need to know is that she comes three times around my cock.

“On your back, Dick!” she begs. “I want to ride you!”

Unable to deny her anything, I roll back onto the bed, groaning when she briefly sucks me again before straddling my hips and positioning herself over me.

She sinks down on me and I grab her ass as she bounces, her rhythm slow but urgent. I kiss and gently mouth her nipples once more, burying my face between her breasts as she comes again.

And again.

She screams during her next orgasm. “Dick, Dick, Dick, yes, yes, oh, you feel so good!” she cries.

We switch spots. She gets on her knees this time and I enter her from behind, flipping her little skirt up and going as slow as I can manage to tease her.

Still, she comes fast. I resist the urge to slam into her, watching her ass bounce against my thighs as I slowly rock in and out of her.

“I love you, Robin,” I whisper. I pull out of her and she turns over, holding out her arms for me.

“I love you, Dick,” she answers as I sink into her embrace, entering her again, running my nose over hers and pressing our foreheads together as we move.

I put my hands in her hair, kissing her feverishly as we make love. She whines beneath me as she comes again, and I know I’m not going to last much longer.

She wraps her legs around me, her fingers tangling in my hair as my hips stutter. “I’m coming, Robin!” I gasp.

She comes with me and I bury my face in her neck as I shake in her arms.

**Robin**

After a moment, Dick moves, bracing himself on his hands to take some of his weight off of me.

I definitely feel better.

I smile up at him sweetly and he smiles back. “See? I think your outfit is working just fine,” he admits.

I giggle and he stands up. I sit up slowly, stretching, feeling very relaxed.

Dick kisses my forehead. “Get out of those clothes. Call Bonnie. I’m going to run you a bath before I finish getting ready for work, okay?”

“Okay.” I stand up and put my arms around him, snuggling close for just a moment, wishing he could stay with me all day.

“I really do love you, Richard Madison,” I confess. “More than I ever thought was possible.”

Dick presses a kiss to my temple. I can tell that he’s immensely pleased by my words.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he tells me. “You and our little guy or gal.” His fingers brush my belly and he sighs happily. “Always, Robin. Forever. I promise.”

I nod. “I know, Dick. Thank you.”

It’s hard to believe that we only met a few months ago on the street, because now, I can’t imagine my life without him.


End file.
